topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 3)
Top Model Online Cycle 3: College Edition is the third season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from past America’s Next Top Model (ANTM) cycles from cycle 13 to cycle 23 and unlike the previous two cycles, winners of their respective cycles are now allowed to join the competition. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, will be the face of Top Model Online's cosmetics line, Cosmo, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Nastasia Scott and her user, Melissa Harvey. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Turns to a Model Original Airdate: March 25, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''India Gants *'Bottom Two: Kiara Belen & Marissa Hopkins *'''Eliminated: '''Marissa Hopkins '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Makes a Jump Original Airdate: March 26, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Nastasia Scott *'Bottom Two: Alex Agro & Kiara Belen *'''Eliminated: '''Alex Agro '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Falls in Love Original Airdate: April 1, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Mamé Adjei *'Bottom Two: Alisha White & Kiara Belen *'''Eliminated: '''Kiara Belen '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Goes Viral Original Airdate: April 2, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Laura James *'Bottom Two: Alisha White & Shei Phan *'''Eliminated: '''Alisha White '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Gets Old Original Airdate: April 8, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Ann Ward *'Bottom Two: Jourdan Miller & Laura James *'''Eliminated: '''Jourdan Miller '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Loves Magic Original Airdate: April 9, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Victoria Henley *'Bottom Two: Ann Ward & Mamé Adjei *'''Eliminated: '''Ann Ward '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Stands Up Again Original Airdate: April 15, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Mamé Adjei *'Bottom Two: Jessica Serfaty & Shei Phan *'''Eliminated: '''Jessica Serfaty '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Fights Back Original Airdate: April 16, 2017 *'Comeback Model: '''Ann Ward * '''First Call-out: '''Shei Phan * '''Bottom Two: '''Mamé Adjei & Nastasia Scott * '''Eliminated: '''Mamé Adjei '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Becomes Fiercer' Original Airdate: April 22, 2017 * First Call-out: '''India Gants * '''Bottom Two: '''Ann Ward & Shei Phan * '''Eliminated: '''Ann Ward '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Covers Herself Original Airdate: April 23, 2017 * First Call-out: '''Brittani Kline * '''Bottom Two: '''Laura James & Nastasia Scott * '''Eliminated: '''Laura James '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Faces Her Fears Original Airdate: April 28, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Shei Phan *'Bottom Two: Brittani Kline & Victoria Henley *'''Eliminated: '''Brittani Kline '''Episode 12: The Girl Who Gives Too Much Original Airdate: May 6, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Nastasia Scott *'Bottom Two: India Gants & Victoria Henley *'''Eliminated: '''Victoria Henley '''Episode 13: '' ''And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: May 7, 2017 *'Top Model Online: ' Nastasia Scott *'Runner-up: ' India Gants *'Eliminated: ' Shei Phan Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Head Shot *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Body Movement *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Pair/Group Shot *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: 'Publicity *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: 'Vintage Beauty *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Fairtytale *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Aesthetics *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: 'Exotic Shot *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: 'Fierce Fashionista *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: 'Ad Campaign for Cosmo *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: 'Mock Cover for Haute Magazine *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign *'Episode 13 Photo shoot:' Best H2T Shot from ANTM Portfolio Category:Cycles